


Inferior to you

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affinities - Freeform, Boarding School, Comfort, Earth, Earth mage!Haechan, Fear, Fire, Fire mage!Mark, Haechan the pudu makes an appearance, Inferiority, Mage, Magic, Rituals, Water, a very panicked Haechan, air, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: In a world of mages, a pair of mages compatible with each each other will have to go through a ritual in order to become a permanent Duo. The problem? Both must be around as powerful as the other or the inferior among the two will die during the ritual."Hyung, I'm marked"Taeil raised his eyebrows. "About time. Can I see it?"Taeil pulled down the back of Haechan's collar and passed a hand over the black imprint of a sun on his shoulder blade. "Oh Channie, it's a fire mage""It's THE fire mage, Mark Lee" Haechan murmured, bowing his head. "It's a death sentence and you know it. Once the teachers know, they'll probably set up a shrine in advance"





	Inferior to you

"Here they come" Jeno groaned, burying his face in his arms. "The Snotty Sophomores"

Haechan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "They recruited that lil freshman Jisung, so it's not sophomores anymore"

The tight knit group of boys strolled into the cafeteria, making their way to their table, and easily carving a path among the scurrying students. Haechan and his friends, that Jungwoo had called the 'UWUNATION', sat at the far corner of the cafeteria, picking at their lunch and talking about the current problems in their boarding school, as usual.

"I swear, if I get one of those dudes as a Duo, I'll probably burn myself to ashes" Jaemin said, sighing as he poked at the limp lettuce on his plate. "I'm not joking about that."

A Duo was a pair of mages who's affinities were compatible in terms of strength. To know your Duo, you would receive a Mark once you made a Connection with them, and are given a month to do the Vows. However, both mages must be around the same level of power. If not, the ritual would fail and the inferior among the two would die.

It was common knowledge to all the students that Taeyong and his friends consisted of the most powerful mages, and were most probably going to be paired with one another. It made people respect them and give them enough power to do whatever mischief they wanted to get into, including bullying.

Haechan narrowed his eyes at them, making out the new member. "Man, the kid is tall. He's Jaehyun's lil bro, isn't he?"

"Really?" Doyoung asked as he arrived at their table, taking off his glasses and hanging them off the collar of his shirt. "Free pass to popularity, I guess"

Among his peers, Haechan was the only one with the affinity of Earth. That was probably due to the lack of Earth mages in the first place, considering many were wiped out during the Dimensional War years ago. Even his parents didn't receive the Earth affinity and he guessed that it made him a rarity among many.

Jaemin and Jeno were both fire mages while Jungwoo and Doyoung leaned more to water. Sicheng, Chenle and Kun had Air as their affinity, which was what most of the school had. The second in majority was Fire, then Water, then Earth. From that alone, one could guess who managed to come on top in the War.

"He has got to stop being so obvious" Kun sighed, gesturing to the other gang. "Yuta is looking at you with heart eyes"

Sicheng spluttered, choking for a moment. "HYUNG! He is not!"

"He's probably gonna corner you in the locker rooms later, you know, to make the Connection. It's super obvious and I feel awkward looking at you guys" Chenle added, pouting. "I mean, it's not like he doesn't send Mum cookies every weekend, right?"

Jungwoo looked ready to throw hands. He had been Marked by Lucas, a fire user, the following year after the boy had literally placed two arms at both his sides when he turned around from his locker, uttering a "I'm sure it's you" with such shamelessness that they took their Vows the following week. They had had it easy ever since, and Haechan guessed they were one of the lucky ones. Even Jeno and Jaemin had Marked each other during freshman year, and were a Duo ever since.

Haechan found Duo's pretty fascinating, like how Jeno knew exactly when Jaemin overworked himself or the way Jungwoo would hiss in pain when Lucas injured himself. They seemed to understand each others intentions with no words, know what the other was doing even though they were a mile apart, and literally inseparable. Their parents, siblings and even themselves were put under their Duo's, putting their Marked friend as a top priority.

Johnny, one of the seniors, passed by their table, eyebrows raised. "Well, Haechan, you don't have a Duo, yet"

Haechan groaned, threading his fingers through his hair. "Don't remind me of it, hyung"

The teachers had urged him to find a Duo as soon as possible so they could train him better. It wasn't his fault that he hated violence, hated the Duels that took place in the gym and the way each affinity seemed to find themselves at war with other affinities. He knew that he held the burden of Earth, but all he wanted was to lay down on the ground, barefoot and feeling the energy of Nature under his skin and let the small creatures respond to his emotions in a calming way.

"I...just don't feel it, hyung. Whatever bond that pulls you to your Duo, it's not happening to me" Haechan stated sourly, bowing his head. "At least, not towards anyone I know"

"Then how about them?" Johnny jerked his chin towards the 'Powerful Gang'. "Perhaps someone in there?"

Haechan laughed. "Who? Park Jisung? Everyone knows him and Chenle are-"

"No, I mean Mark Lee"

Haechan's face scrunched up in distaste. He knew the Powerful Gang held all the sons of powerful leaders or literal royalty. Mark Lee was the son of the Leader of Fire users, and he had presented as a fire user too. Teh teachers doted on his a lot and he proved his status by easily being one of the most powerful students in the school, even being called a prodigy. At one point, some guessed that he could surpass his older brother, Lee Taeyong, once he became a senior.

"He's has the most ego-inflated head I have ever seen" Haechan stated, crossing his arms. "He's ruthless and has more brawn than brains. I hate him"

* * *

 

"You should approach him" Renjun said bluntly, watching as Mark stole glances at the Uwu table. "You know you want to"

Mark looked offended. "No way would I get near that devil, nuh uh"

Everyone in the school knew that Haechan was the embodiment of trouble. He heard the teachers murmuring about him in the teachers lounge and even some students complained how problematic he was. Mark was sure that Haechan never actually raised a finger at anyone, just replied with snide remarks. Whatsoever, he had no intention of getting close to the younger.

"You don't have a Duo yet, Mark. Dad's waiting" Taeyong added, raising his eyebrows. "It's clear nobody sitting here is your Duo, and most of your peers have already found theirs."

"Come on, at this rate, even Jisung will beat you" Jaehyun laughed, putting an arm over the shoulders of his younger brother. "Yuta's gonna go for it today"

Yuta spluttered in his coke. "You didn't have to reveal it!"

"Sorry sweetie, it was too obvious" Ten smirked. "Maybe your Duo is not even a part of a gang, Mark, like how I met Johnny on the way to our dorm."

Mark shrugged. "Maybe...Doyoung???"

"I can't even imagine you both together, sorry" Renjun stated.

"...Kun?"

"Honey, no"

"...Dani-"

"Don't even think about it"

Mark threw up his hands, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Okay, fine, I'm gonna be Duoless until the end of this semester at this rate!"

Renjun crossed hsi arms. "I am telling you, Haechan is the one!"

"He can barely use his affinity right!" Mark exclaimed. "Everyone in this entire school knows that he hates using it for violence! I don't have the Sophomore Dueling Record for nothing!"

Taeyong sighed and leaned into his Duo, Jaehyun, with a small smile. At first, both of them had been in denial too, until they made the Connection and were Marked. He hoped that Mark had the courage to do so, too.

* * *

 

It happened during gym class, when Coach Lee had them going against each other in a game of Affinity Dodge ball. It was a game Haechan resented a lot, mainly because he classes would be mixed up, meaning Mark Lee would be present.

The whistle was heard and Haechan watched the front liners run for the ball. The one who took it first was his opponent, and was an Air mage. Haechan prayed inside his head as the ball shot across the room in a blur, hitting a student and knocking him out of the boundaries.

_Oh well_

"Let's go!" Jaemin yelled and suddenly, the ball was on fire and hurtling through the air like a comet. Being a fire user was an advantage, since only Fire mage could catch the ball without being burnt. However, the ball found itself right into the open hands of Mark Lee, who caught it with no fuss. A stream of curses came from the lips of his teammates as they scrambled in all directions, anxious of the next throw.

"HEADS UP!!!" Mark yelled and the ball shot from his hands, like a rocket-

Straight at Haechan.

Haechan threw up his arms, and a wall shot up from the ground, but the ball smashed through, hitting Haechan right in the chest. A second later, Haechan couldn't breathe.

"Time out!" Jeno screamed and his teammates crowded around him as he gasped for air. "You are not okay!"

"Thanks captain obvious" Haechan wheezed and his fingers explored the floor, trying to find the stream of energy that flowed through everything and letting some of it flow into his veins. It was an ability only Earth mages could do. "I think I'm fine"

He saw the other team coming close, looking guilty, or maybe it was just because he was looking at Renjun's face. The dude looked innocent if he wan't busy roasting everyone.

"Man, I'm sorry" came the deep Canadian accent of, Mark frickin Lee "Does it still hurt?"

"No-" Haechan stated before he started coughing, chest burning, and bright red liquid dripped from his fingers "-Yes..."

Mark raked a hand through his blonde hair. "I gotta get him to the infirmary, Coach. It's my fault"

"Suit yourself" came the simple reply.

Mark held out his hand and Haechan grabbed it, letting the sophomore pull him to hid feet. Then it happened.

Electric seemed to pass through their veins and out of their fingers that held each other. A tremor went through their bodies and there was a slight burn at their shoulder blades where a Mark was appearing. Due to their sweat soaked white T's, it could be seen by everyone.

"Oh My God, What the-" Mark pulled back his hand, startled. "What was that?!!"

Jaemin traced the Mark (okay...that sound wrong) on Haechan's back. "Haechan, you're Marked by...Mark"

Jeno stifled a snort at the pun, receiving a sharp slap from Renjun.

"Mark..." the young Chinese started, but Mark still looked in shock, even with people clapping him on the back, speaking their words of congrats.

Haechan...well...

Haechan was a step away from going into full on panic mode. The words his mother had spoken years ago during his first day of high school rang in his ears.

_Your Duo as to be around the same level as you are when you do the Vows. Remember, Channie, the inferior will not live beyond the ritual so you have to be very very careful when you make the Connection._

Mark Lee, the most powerful Fire User was his Duo. Him who couldn't even lift his eyes to look at his opponent during Duels, who hated using his affinity to hurt anyone, was going to have to be on par with the monster of a mage. He only had a month left, and to be on Mark's level seemed...

"I have to go" Haechan whispered and took off, ignoring the shouts of his teacher, his peers, the voice in his head that was telling him his chest was on fire. He was running as fast as he could to the Garden where he knew there would be green grass and the scent of morning dew to bring comfort to his chaotic mind. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God-

He collapsed on green grass, facing upwards and letting the Earth energy flow from the soil into his body. He could feel the flowers radiating an aura of worry at his disturbed emotions, since he rarely gave off such negative vibes. There was a rustling in the bushes and his favorite animal, a young pudu, came scurrying out and nudged it's nose against his neck in question. Haechan sa up and lifted the creature into his arms, feeling it fold it's legs and bury itself deeper into his chest.

"Oh God, What am I supposed to do?" he whispered mostly to himself. "There's no way I can be on par with someone like that"

"Someone like what?"

Haechan whipped around and roots shot from the ground, pointing towards the intruder of his personal space.

"Calm down, calm down" Taeil laughed and the roots retreated back as Haechan relaxed. "You're a mess"

"Indeed I am" Haechan admitted as his fellow Earth mage sat down beside him. Taeil was the only other Earth user in the school, and he was an alumni. In the end, Haechan relied on his for tutoring and understanding his abilities. "Hyung, I'm marked"

Taeil raised his eyebrows. "About time. Can I see it?"

Taeil pulled down the back of Haechan's collar and passed a hand over the black imprint of a sun on his shoulder blade. "Oh Channie, it's a fire mage"

"It's THE fire mage, Mark Lee" Haechan murmured, bowing his head. "It's a death sentence and you know it. Once the teachers know, they'll probably set up a shrine in advance"

"You're perfectly capable in my eyes, Hyuck"

Haechan flinched at the nickname. Ever since the War happened when he was a toddler, his parents had to hide his identity by calling him Haechan instead of Donghyuck. He had grown up with that name and only those he was close to used his real name. He doubted even the teachers knew that his name was a fake.

"I don't fight, hyung"

"That doesn't make you weak"

"That's an obvious lie"

"No really" Taeil insisted. "You have a stronger connection to Nature than I could ever have, and that's important. Our kin used to meditate in the Woods to bring themselves close to Earth, but Earth responds immediately to you."

"Says the guy handling the school Garden" Haechan retorted.

"Seriously, Hyuckie"

"Okay, fine, I admit" Haechan laughed, throwing his head back. "Thanks hyung, for being here with me"

* * *

 

"He's gonna die" Ten stated.

"He's not gonna die!" Mark countered, setting his chin on his palm. They were in their dorm which consisted of four people. "I hope"

Lucas rolled over so he could look down at mark from the top bunk. "The kid's too soft, Markie. He's gonna burn during the ritual"

Doyoung made a displeased sound. "Can you stop talking as if I don't exist? I get you guys are powerful and all, but some of us aren't"

"You're right, sorry Doyoung" Ten apologized. "I heard the teachers are freaking out about it."

"Who wouldn't?" Mark asked rhetorically. "He's an Earth mage, a rare affinity. Then, he's gonna die just because-"

"MARK!!!" Doyoung said sharply, finally rolling over to look at his junior. "That's enough talk about Haechan dying. He won't, he's too stubborn for that. You just have to trust him."

"From how he was acting earlier, I think he's given up" Mark retorted sourly. "I don't want to be the reason for an entire affinities extinction."

"Then go help him" Lucas supllied helpfully. "Help him train to become stronger"

Mark snorted. "As if he'd let me"

* * *

 

"You know, if you wanna help me, you can just ask instead of standing there like a creepy stalker"

Mark choked on his tea, raising his eyebrows as Haechan looked at him. He hadn't realized the younger was aware of his presence at the edge of the field. Haechan had been practicing for a while, trying to bring roots out of the ground and to make vines form a cocoon of protection around him. Mark could see it was draining his energy at a rapid pace, but Haechan would place his palms to the Earth and do it all again with renewed energy.

"I don't even know how Earth works" Mark defended. 'It's called analysis"

"Go and analysis my failure" Haechan spat out, glaring at him. "It's not my fault I barely have anyone left to make into a role model. All Taeil-hyung does is urge plants to grow faster and persuade animals to take their medication."

He kicked at the dirt in frustration. "That's why so many of us were wiped out, because we were too _nice_ , too _peaceful_."

There was chirping overhead and Mark realized the cluster of birds orbiting around Haechan a few meters above his head. Their wings flapped furiously, as if feeding off the anger Haechan was radiating.

"Then BAM!!! Almost at extinction and then _you_ -" Haechan pointed an accusing finger at Mark. "-had to Mark me and now the only new generation Earth mage is gonna die. Isn't that great, Mark? Prove how strong you are compared to the _weak_ Earth mages. So proud you are!"

The tree's were swaying dangerously, and Mark swore he could feel the ground shaking. He didn't like the situation at all. "Haechan, you have got to calm down"

"Calm down?" Haechan scoffed. "CALM DOWN?!! I have a month left to live because of you and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!!!"

"Haechan, you're not fine-"

"NOT FINE?!! BOY I AM GONNA DIE OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE YOU -"

Taeil appeared with Taeyong, the latter pulling Mark back as the former raised his hands. "Hyuck, you're making an earthquake."

Haechan deflated at that statement, the scary shaking stopping abruptly. Haechan sat down heavily, bringing his legs up to his chest and burying his face between them.

"Hyung, please leave me alone for a moment"

Taeil looked at him worriedly. "Hyuck-"

"Hyung please, I need time for myself."

Taeil nodded, although he knew Haechan could not see. He pulled the two brothers back to the school, letting Haechan find comfort from Nature, the way he always did.

* * *

 

"You know what, let's stop for a moment"

Haechan sighed and closed his palms, letting his arms hand. It had already been a full hour, and he still couldn't muster up enough energy to make plants grow simultaneously in a large quantity. It was his best hope for offense, but his heart wasn't into it.

"It seems wrong" Haechan admitted once he settled himself on the floor with Taeil, Johnny, Mark and Doyoung. "As if Nature isn't meant for that."

"Well, people die due to Nature" Doyoung pointed out.

Haechan shook his head. "It isn't the same, hyung"

Taeil pressed his palm to the ground, feeling the thrum of energy that flowed just beneath his fingertips, and energy he knew Haechan could feel with immense power. "Have you ever tried to manipulate Earth's energy?"

Haechan's head snapped up to look at his fellow mage. "Huh?"

"The energy that flows in everything. Have you ever tried to manipulate it?" 

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Worth a try"

Once again, Haechan stood up, closing his eyes and willing the energy to show themselves. When his eyes opened, he could see the lacework of energy wight below his feet that connected everything and anything he saw, including himself. He saw where the energy ran fast or ran slow, like capillaries in a blood network. The lacework entered every body of every human, especially when barefoot.

"Well?" Mark questioned. "Give it a try"

Haechan's forehead scrunched up as he focused on increasing the flow of energy in his body, targeting them to his natural points of chi . It was an energy surge, and his palm glowed green from it. His seniors watched in fascination as Haechan experimentally focused his green aura on the spot in front of him. Just like that, a translucent green deer appeared, rearing back and scurrying away before it vanished into green smoke. 

"Hyung, what do I do?" 

Taeil studied him carefully, trying to pull back memories from the War, how the Earth mages had defended themselves years ago. "I don't know why, but I remember that they always claimed that Earth was a harmony of various energies combined. Do you think-?"

Haechan didn't have to think beyond that, because he could literally hear his surroundings call out to him eagerly.

_Don't be afraid of your birthright. Make the harmony we all want_

The green aura shaped themselves into a panflute in his hand, making his seniors gasp. Slowly, he brought it up to his lips and blew a straight note. The plants around him shot up, multiplying in height and towering over everyone.

"Okay, that's new" Mark stated, grinning. " Now, all we have to do is practice control, then get you in a Duel"

The aura faded and the plants shrunk and Haechan's eyes widened in horror.

"Did you just say a Duel?"

* * *

 

Never had Haechan ever tried to actually win a Duel. It was either him giving up or doing absolutely nothing in the dueling arena.

Jaemin and Jeno were supporting him from the side as he entered with Mark as a partner. Haechan wished that they had had better luck and not gotten their current opponents, Taeyong and Jaehyun, because everyone knew that fighting a Duo was gonna end up pretty tragic if you didn't have an official Duo yourself.

He'd been practicing, even picking up a few melodies Nature really liked, but that didn't make him powerful enough. He knew that it was a death sentence just by entering the arena, but Mark seemed to take it more as a challenge.

"It's just practice" he had laughed. "Chill, Haechan. If we hurt one of them, the other one will feel the same pain."

Of course that was impossible.

The bell rang and before he knew it, Taeyong and Mark were already shooting blasts of fire at each other. Taught by the same person, their techniques mimicked each other. On the other hand, Haechan had Jaehyun to worry about. The mage had already summoned a giant blob of water and sent it straight towards him. 

His ears rang and his green aura burst from his hands, creating his panpipe. Bringing it to his lips, he blew fast and strong, creating a green force field around him just in time. The students gasped, stunned at the new technique. 

Jaehyun wasn't backing down, molding water into sharp spear heads and freezing them into ice, a very advanced technique for water mages, and sending them towards him. Haechan heard the chiming of bells in his head and summoned vines from the ground to intercept them and wrap around Jaehyun in a tight grip. However, Jaehyun smirked and froze the vines to ice before releasing himself.

"Ow!!!" Mark yelped as Taeyong set a fistful of fire to his face, glowing orbs of flame hovering behind him and shooting at his younger brother with incredible precision. His Duo was in trouble, official or not, and he had to help.

He started to blow a complicated melody, and astral projections of  bees stampeded from behind him, heading towards Jaehyun. With him distracted, Haechan focused once more on Taeyong, using his Sight to view the lacework of energy under the ground. Crouching, he pressed his palm on a energy point and yanked hard. Just like that, the ground cracked and came apart, sending Taeyong flying backwards.

It was only a few seconds of exhilaration before Haechan himself was thrown back due to a water jet from Jaehyun's palms. He slammed against the force field surrounding the arena, gritting his teeth. 

"Blessed be" he murmured and slammed his palm on the ground, making it rumble. Taeyong, Jaehyun and Mark alike were stumbling from the quake, along with the spectators. His green aura molded itself into vines that knocked Jaehyun aside, right into Taeyong, just as Mark let out another large burst of flame. Taeyong and Jaehyun held hands, and a shield of ice that did not melt from the fire shot upwards, protecting them. The ice then shot outwards in shards, seemingly burning although not melting.

Haechan lunged for Mark, sliding his way in front of him and bringing up his green aura as a defense, shocked at the strain it was causing him. His chest constricted and it was suddenly harder to breathe.

"Time's up!" someone yelled and the bell rung three times. "Tie!"

Haechan stumbled back into Marks' arms, feeling dizzy as his borrowed energy flowed back into the ground, his current energy drained. The last thing he saw was Jaemin and Jeno freaking out outside the arena and Taeil sending a thumbs up. 

"Haechan, you okay?"

Then he fainted

* * *

 

"So...he has no hope?"

Haechan's eyelids cracked open a little at the sound of Marks' voice talking with Taeyong. He was familiar with the floral smell of the infirmary, along with the rough covers.

"It's just...his body isn't able to carry the burden of Earth"

He heard Mark slam a fist on a table, cussing under his breath. "But...he can survive the Vows"

"Mark, if your power towers over his own, making him overuse it, his heart might as well fail"

"There must be a reason Earth chose him as their mage. Why would that affinity choose him if his body is too weak?"

Haechan brought his covers up to his nose, muffling his sobs as Mark stormed out, Taeyong following suite. It was his fate to die, one way or another. Maybe the world just hated him, or just wanted him gone for good for all he was worth.

"I'm gonna die" he spoke to the empty room, letting it echo. "I'm gonna die"

* * *

 

"Jaemin-"

"Quiet, Channie, I'm trying to focus"

"Jaemin please-"

"Seriously, Haechan, I'm-"

Haechan's eyes flashed and the books on Jaemin's desk went flying to the end of the room. "Jaemin, stop!"

The Fire mage was panting, hopeless sobs coming from his lips as he stared at the many books regarding Earth magic. "Haechan-"

Haechan pulled him into a hug, nodding slightly at Jeno who stood at the doorway, worry etched on his handsome face. 

"You can't stop it, Minnie. I have, what, three days left? Less? It's over, Jaemin, it's over, so please don't cry when it's the last of my days"

At that point, Jeno was crying into his hand, running over to hug Haechan too. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy"

"...I am too"

* * *

 

Taeyong stopped right at the doorway of the animal sanctuary, where he knew Taeil always was. The guy was not making small talk with the deers, rather he seemed to be intently studying a thick book of Earth magic. Jungwoo was right beside him along with Kun, peeking at the page he was reading.

"What are you doing?" he finally spoke, making them jump in surprise. "Sorry, I was just-"

"What are you doing here?" Jungwoo asked back bitterly, and Taeyong could feel his surroundings turn colder. Kun placed a soft hand on Jungwoo's own, whispering in soft accented words. 

Taeil looked up from his book. "Trying to learn"

"Learn what?" Taeyong was painfully curious. "I...I can help you if you want"

"Why would you do that?" Jungwoo seethed but once again, Kun tapped his shoulder.

"He means, why are you suddenly taking interest in Haechan?" Kun asked in a more softer voice. "You barely cared about us before."

"It's Mark isn't it?" Taeil interrupted. "The kid must be devastated."

"The kid hates Haechan" Jungwoo corrected. "And won't care if he dies because it just proves him superior"

"NO HE DOESN'T" Taeyong said between gritted teeth. "He's been holed up in his room, under his covers and refusing to see anyone. He cares about his Duo a lot, whether you noticed or not. You should know that, Jungwoo, how a Duo feels about one another, the Connection that should not be severed."

"Well, if you're done bickering, then yes, you can help me, Taeyong" Taeil closed his book, sighing. "There's a bunch of withered plants in the orchard. Can you go and get them?"

* * *

 

It was the day of Vows.

Haechan bowed his head as he made his way to the center of three circles. Once he did, the Mark on his back glowed green, alike to his aura. Mark did the same, and Haechan felt the bond between them tug at his heart, willing him to get closer to his Duo.

"Today, we stand as witness to the ritual of Earth and Fire!" 

 _Oh God_ , Haechan thought bitterly _His death was going to be dramatic_

"Do you stand as witness to this ritual?!"

There was a chorus of "YES!!!" from the fifty people who surrounded them.

"You may now begin..."

Mark looked into his eyes, as if trying to remember their exact shade, to imprint them in his memories. "Fire, I call you to this circle"

The outer circle flared up with immense fire, proving how powerful Mark was. Haechan swallowed nervously.

"Earth, I call you to this circle"

The second inner circle sent green light, like an aurora, upwards and Haechan could smell fresh dew, drawing in comfort from his affinity. The next step was tricky, to connect your affinity with your Duo as a form of acceptance towards their differences. There would be three exchanges in all. They gripped each others forearms.

"Earth, give my Duo wisdom of the creatures who roam this world"

"Fire, give my Duo bravery to take risks"

"Earth, give my Duo understanding of each land and each sea you bear"

"Fire, give my Duo the ability to be ambitious beyond what is thinkable."

Haechan felt a constriction in his chest as he uttered his last exchange. "Earth, give my Duo patience for whatever will happen next"

Marks' eyes were hard with determination as he spoke in a gentler voice. "Fire...give my Duo strength to overcome what seems impossible."

Haechan looked into Marks' eyes, reflecting the light of the circles. There was a silent message in them, a message only meant for him.

_Promise me you'll survive this_

Haechan could only let his eyes show his fear, his sadness as the third circle flared up, half green light and half red flame. He did not dare look as the two colors started pushing and pulling against each other.The feeling of his energy being drained was enough indication that it was a rough battle to fight.

"Hold on" Mark whispered, holding him steady. "Focus on me"

That's what Haechan did, look at his face and not at the circles that surrounded them. He could feel something wrong with his insides, as if a hand was squeezing his heart. Outside of the circles, their friends held hands, calling in their affinities for help as Haechan's eyes fluttered in pain, pants coming rough and short.

"Haechan!" Mark caught him before he could collapse, holding him up, not letting him fall to the floor completely. "A little bit more"

Haechan could hear drumming in his skull, a migraine that enveloped his brain and threatened to make it explode. When he looked to his side, he could still see his own green light fighting against the flames, meaning it wasn't because he wasn't powerful enough. It was because his body was being strained.

"A little bit more" he echoed, barely over a whisper. "A little bit more"

He felt the last of his energy leave his body and then all three circles flared up before extinguishing like a blown out candlelight. Haechan's vision tunneled before he felt the warmth of Earth's aura envelope him like a warm blanket, and suddenly, he wasn't afraid. His affinity was giving him comfort as his soul was lifted from his body, and he did not move after that.

"Haechan? Haechan?!" Mark was shaking his Duo, cupping his hand son the younger boys cheek. "No...please don't go"

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" It was Taeil's voice and Taeyong held Mark back as the alumni set the body on the floor, still in the middle of the circles.  His face was contorted in a look of fear and determination, desperation weaving through. "Earth, please give me strength that I waited too long to uncover"

His palms glowed green and he placed them just above Haechan's heart, pushing the healing energy of Nature into the cold body, willingly letting it drain his own energy. "C'mon kiddo, you have to wake up!"

Renjun looked at Jeno and Jaemin who were beside him and took their hands, pulling them forward. "We...have to help him"

Taeyong reached out and held Jeno's hand and suddenly both their groups were linked in a circle just outside all three carved circles. Only Taeil and Mark remained in the center, focused on reviving Haechan. Neither teachers nor the students dared to interrupt their circle, a chilling energy coming from all of them.

"Air, we call you to this circle" The outer circle lit up with white light

"Water, we call you to this circle" The middle circle lit up with blue light

"Fire, we call you to this circle" The inner circle lit up with red light.

"Earth, I call you to this circle!" Taeil yelled and suddenly him, Haechan and Mark glowed with a startling green aura. "Mark, you have to call is soul to the circle."

Mark looked up and made eye contact with Taeyong who nodded, eyes brimming with overwhelmed tears. "Lee Haechan, I call you to this circle."

The circles flared up and Mark waited for Haechan to move, to breath and for Taeil to stop the healing ritual. Nothing happened and his heart fell.

"Hyung, it didn't work" Mark was close to sobbing and Taeil's forehead scrunched up in thought. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Mark, his real name isn't Haechan" Taeil was grinning, eyes shining with tears. "His name! Haechan was his new identity after the War, but not before it. His real name is Lee Donghyuck"

Marks' eyes widened. "L-Lee Donghyuck?"

**Flashback to a decade ago**

_"You hear that, Mark?" Donghyuck asked, pointing at the mountains. "Right over there"_

_Mark strained his ears, raising his eyebrows. "I don't hear anything, Hyuckie"_

_The younger boy sighed and swung his feet that hung from the branch both of them were sitting on. "It's the cries of many creatures, mages and animals alike as they watch their kin being slaughtered."_

_Mark looked at the mountain. "The War will arrive at our place, soon. I don't want you to go, Hyuckie"_

_Donghyuck simply laughed and jumped down from the branch, landing softly like a cat. " I don't think we'll be separated, Mark"_

_However, after two months of going into hiding, he watched as his father typed on his computer to check the database of the newly registered mages. At least, those who were left after the War. Mark followed the list of names, determined to find his friend._

_"What did you say his name was?" his father asked once more._

_"Lee Donghyuck"_

_There was a brief moment of typing before the list came out blank. "I think, he didn't make it, Mark. His parents are Water mages, and many of them were killed-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it!" Mark yelled and ran to his room, burying his face in his pillow. "You said the war wouldn't separate us, you lying brat!"_

**Present day**

"Mark, you have to hurry. I don't think I can keep his body working any longer" Taeil demanded and Mark snapped out of his thoughts.

Focusing on the task at hand, he let his emotions gather in his chest, like a nuclear bomb ready to be dropped at any moment. The guilt, the fear, the hope.

"Lee Donghyuck, I call you to this circle!"

The colored lights intensified to the point that everyone was forced to close their eyes. A small wind whipped around their circle and Mark swore he could soft humming that sounded like Haechan's voice. Then, there was the smell of greenery and dew that filled the air followed by an echo of soft laughter. 

He felt a soft hand brush against his cheek and his eyes snapped open, to find a beautiful smile etched on Haechan's face.

"I heard you called"

The room cheered loudly and Taeil all but collapsed in exhaustion, a smile etched on his face as Kun rushed to support him. Mark hugged Haechan tightly, taking in his scent of sunlight and rosemary. Jaemin and Jeno were sandwiching Renjun, who was hugging Jisung and Chenle. The older mages were sobbing into each others arms, thanking their affinities for their help.

"This is a good ending" Haechan smirked, enjoying Marks' state of tears. "Isn't it, Markie"

Mark could only hug him tighter, their bond stronger than ever.

* * *

 

Simply said, the principal had turned their group of friends into a permanent unit, giving them priority when it came to training their affinities and conducting rituals to thank their affinities. Jisung and Chenle became a Duo later on, becoming one of the youngest to make the Bond (Don't worry, Jeno and Jaemins still hold the record)

It was a norm for everyone when Haechan would run out of class and straight to the woods once he felt a shift in the energy network, and it usually meant a new birth or something dying off. Mark knew it was a burden for Haechan to handle Earth but Taeil was always there, insisting he go back to classes when such incidents happened too frequently.

"Haechan-" his teacher sighed as Haechan lost focus once again in class. There were three baby birds just outside the window next to him, chirping with pride as they flew. Haechan glanced at the teacher before pushing open the window, letting the birds settle on his table and tell him their stories. "Jeno, would you please get Mark."

"It's useless" Jeno smiled, sharing a look with Jaemin. "He won't do anything that upsets Haechan. Especially touching his animal friends"

Haechan's Earth capabilities proved themselves when he had accidentally left a trail of flowers while walking to his class. However, the swarm of insects that attacked a particular boy who had mocked Mark was probably not his fault ("Haechan, seriously, he fainted right in the middle of the gym").

Every once and a while, Mark would follow Haechan to the Earth village that he was told to stay in once he finished his education. It was pro-choice, obviously, but Haechan had hoped to find a deeper connection with nature there. The Earth mages were very fond of him, even complimenting his melanin skin tone.

"I can feel the aura radiating off of you" a woman had said, smiling as a white wolf brushed against her leg. "You'll be a great mage in the future"

"I'll make sure of it" Mark nodded, nudging Haechan teasingly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you"

It was a good ending for both of them, and their bond seemed to connect the Earth mages and Fire mages once more. It was obvious that Mark and Haechan would grow up to be the leaders of their affinities, and Mark guessed he couldn't wait for the changes they hoped for. In the meantime, Mark stood at the North end of the circle, representing Fire, Donghyuck at the South end, representing Earth, Renjun at the East end, representing water and Chenle at West, representing Air.

"Let our ritual begin." Mark spoke and his voice was echoed by his teachers and fellow students. He made eye contact with Haechan, and the boy raised his chin with pride. "We welcome our affinities to this circle."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end! Be sure to leave kudo's and comment!!!


End file.
